Dead on Tracks
'Dead on Tracks '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Back to Past.It takes place in New Fillends and it's 3rd case of the game,also the 3rd case of the district. Plot Chief Baldwin informed the team that somebody had hijacked the train and held all passengers as hostages.Team went there and found all passengers outside terryfied and crying.Team asked them what happend and who did this,but Bernadine Rochester only said that there is a dead body inside.Katherine and player collected the body of brother owner Madam Xiang with a bullet wound on her heart. Mid-investigation,train conductor Erica Dupri said that the killer is probably the person who hijacked the train.Team went to see if there are any clues on the smokebox,but couldn't find anything.Later on,young rich lady Aila Shropshire was put in custody after her fingerprints were found on the murder weapon,but she was eventually freed after team arrested Erica for a murder. After denying involvement, Erica admitted to the crime and said that she never wanted to kill Madam Xiang.After the train was hijacked,everyone was scared and wanted to escape.Erica was trying to stop it,but masked kidnapper punched her few times and she was unconsious.Next thing she remembered is waking up in one wagon with Madam Xiang and the kidnapper.Madam Xiang was crying,and the kidnapper gave Erica the gun and asked to shot her.When Erica refused,he pulled out a gun at her head and told her to shot her again.Erica was so stressed and scared and eventually shot Madam Xiang.Masked kidnapper told her that she had done a good job and then left.Judge Takakura sentenced Erica to 10 years in prison. After arresting the killer,Erica was interrogated again for some details about the kidnapper.She said that she only knew that he was a man and he mentioned something about the bank before knocking Erica unconsious.Team investigated the train once again and found Justice Corps badge in there.When they showed this to Erica,she said that the kidnapper also threw that near Madam Xiang to frame Justin Lawson. Team spoke to Justin and said sorry for accussing him so early without solid evidence.Justin accepted their apology and told them that they won't rest until this kidnapper is caught.Later on,Minerva Highmore said that she had spoken with some passengers about the kidnapper,and most of the descriptions match with a cowboy Clay Westwood.Team brought Rose to go with them.After interrogating Clay,he said that he didn't do it and that he is only a cowboy.Minerva said that he could be telling the truth judging by his facial expressions,but he is still suspicious.Later,team returned to their station and Chief informed them to keep an eye on Clay and the Irish Gang since nobody from Justice Corps didn't do this... Summary Victim: * Madam Xiang (found shot in the heart on hijacked train) Murder Weapon: * Gun Killer: * Erica Dupri Suspects BRochesterC3.png|Bernadine Rochester EDupriC3.png|Erica Dupri JWilsonC3.png|Jordan Wilson AShropshireC3.png|Aila Shropshire ARochesterC3.png|Archie Rochester Quasi-suspects JLawsonC3.png|Justin Lawson RZhaoC3.png|Rose Zhao CWestwoodC3.png|Clay Westwood Crime Scenes Train Wagon-Seats Control Room-Smokebox Brothel-Brother Entrance Killer's Profile * The killer reads the ''Wolf Street Journal. * The killer wears Eternal Youth Cologne. * The killer uses a compass. * The killer weighs 130 lbs. * The killer has a pocket watch.